


【SAIL 03】第三编_NEAR

by AHydrogen



Series: 【DN||月L/MM2】NOBODY ON SEA/无人之境 [4]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHydrogen/pseuds/AHydrogen
Summary: 全文第一人称请注意





	【SAIL 03】第三编_NEAR

**Author's Note:**

> 全文第一人称请注意

0  
Mello说不想写关于Near的事情，所以就让我（M注：本编由Matt完成）写完这一编。  
见他的鬼去吧。

 

1  
Mello喜欢那些能够激怒他的人，他通过愤怒来了解别人，也通过愤怒来表达自己。  
这就是我知道的Mello。  
对于Mello、L、Near甚至于渡我都没什么好说的，我遇见过的人太多了，比他们经历丰富的人数不胜数，所以我不想在这里和Mello那个笨蛋一样反复去叙述L是一个怎样的天才、Near是个怎样的自闭症患者之类的话，这些都没意思。  
事情就从Near上船的时候开始说吧，我不能保证我记得全对，但是大致应该是没问题的。  
Near来到Wammy’s号的时候是一个深秋，从岸上吹上来的风里带着很多干燥的烟灰。我和Mello那时候在甲板上工作，因为我们俩在这儿混了算是不短了，和大家基本上都搞熟了，总能在别人睁一只眼闭一只眼的默许下找到那么一两个偷懒的机会。（事实上要不是Mello那个爱乱发脾气的笨蛋，我发誓我们的日子会更舒坦一点。）  
我和Mello和大伙一起清扫完甲板，正在讨论一会儿要不要去打牌，突然就听到有人要硬闯上船，他的语气很生硬，似乎是非常看不起站在楼下正在擦着栏杆的两个伙计。  
这时候我听见那个人大叫道，“我要找Quillish先生！你们这群野蛮人。”  
野蛮人。  
他说的其实并不错，但是人总是听不得真话，于是那个正倚在栏杆上面色僵硬的大老粗直接抡起一拳就砸进他的面孔中央。我忍不住吹了记口哨，没有人注意到，除了一个没被我们所有人注意到的小鬼——  
Near。  
他抬起头，站在悬梯底下，背脊却弯得很厉害。  
他看上去像是得了什么重病，脸色也好、神态也好都有一种异样的病态的感觉。我那时候之所以那么关注他的面孔，除了他的眼神叫我一下子笑不出来外，就是因为他看上去就像是L——弯曲的背脊，笔直的视线，还有那失眠的自闭症患者一样的神态。  
我想起了很久之前的一段旋律，在暴风雨来袭的夜晚，我被L邀请坐在他的钢琴凳上，聆听他突如其来的一个新的灵感，他白得像是废纸一样的手指在一个个摁键上跳动，接着音乐就流淌出来了。我不知道该怎么去形容，但是我觉得尽管我每天都在遗忘却又会每天都能重新想起，就像是想起屋檐边的鸽子突然飞起来，白色的羽毛像是灰尘一样掉到地上一样。  
我摇了摇头，而Mello不知道什么时候也凑到了我旁边，他拿手撑着护栏，兴趣缺缺地看了Near一眼，然后厌恶地说，“这家伙看上去就像个病恹恹的娘们儿。”  
他说得对，那时候的Near看上去纤细得就像是一个女孩子，而且是得了厌食症的女孩子。不过这没关系，我喜欢有趣的人，男孩子也好、女孩子也好，总之不会让我惹上满身麻烦的有趣的人都很好

那时候我突然有了一个灵感，于是就坦率地告诉了Mello，我说，你或许该和他打个招呼。  
可听到这话的Mello的表情一下子变得非常不好看。  
他就像是活生生地吞了一只蟑螂，眼珠子都要跳出眼眶来了。看着他的这幅表情，我忍不住捂着肚子蹲下来大笑起来，而Mello凶狠地踢了我一脚当做回应。  
他现在已经能够控制好力道了，不会真的要命，但也让人不会轻松。  
“你他妈下手就不能一点吗？”我忍不住抱怨，可他却突然露出一个得胜一样的笑脸。  
你看，这家伙就是个这么幼稚的人。  
后来渡被惊动了，他满怀着惊讶和内疚地接待了那个被揍了一拳满脸鼻血的倒霉蛋，顺便让厨师加了个班做了点小点心，不过其中一大部分不是给Near和那个带他来的人，它们是给L的，在谁都不知道的场合和地点，被L一口气吃掉了。  
我和Mello没听见也没看见他们谈了什么，只是那一天那个倒霉鬼走了，Near却留下来了，他没能回到岸上，就像是个被抛弃的孤儿，他无依无靠，什么都没有，除了一个几乎是空的的干瘪的行李袋。  
真可怜。  
只是他到来之后，船上并没有预想中的热闹，他更多的时候像是一个幽灵，不知不觉就消失在了我们的视野里。这一点他和L几乎一模一样，有些人用怪人或者小幽灵来称呼他，而Mello则是叫他讨厌鬼。  
在这里我不得不说，Mello尽管个性非常恶劣暴怒，但他其实是个语言词汇相当贫乏的家伙，除了讨厌鬼和那么几句粗话，几乎连个荤段子都憋不出来，有的时候我真有点替他着急。扯远了，回到Near身上。  
Near不了解船上的构造，他偶尔会被我们撞见，那些时候通常都是我和Mello偷懒的档口，我倒是无所谓，被逮着也只是觉得有点麻烦，但是Mello不一样，他很在乎自己事情做得是不是完美，又或者是面子问题，他在这一点上几乎是有点偏执了，于是每次遇见Near他都会感到很生气，倒不是因为觉得Near碍事，只是纯粹的觉得自己被人发现了就意味着自己想出来偷懒的计划有了瑕疵，于是他就会失去理智，要么消沉要么暴怒。  
他有好几次在玩餐桌上偷偷跟我说，他觉得Near是不是针对我们，总是拿那种目中无人的态度来看我们，那副样子让人作呕极了。  
我真想告诉他是他多虑了，但是Mello却从不是一个会因为这种话而露出安心的微笑然后睡一个安稳觉的人。他会更加偏执地去在意那个让他愤怒的人，然后面对这种愤怒，重新计划，想出一个有一个让人觉得忍俊不禁的点子（哪怕只是策划偷懒的时候我们该顺着哪条路回到房间里好好睡上一觉），然后把自卑、暴怒和不知道从哪里抢来的焦虑统统吞进肚子里让它们好好灼烧他的内脏。  
我可以直言不讳的向你坦白，他就是这么一个人，没有愤怒和冲动，他可能就什么都不是。  
有一天我怂恿Mello去和Near开个玩笑，结果没想到他竟然真的答应了。要知道他一向很讨厌Near，并表现出非常排斥的态度（尽管我知道他可能只是下意识地想要从一个焦虑点面前逃开），可是他竟然同意了，并且非常仔细地思考了很久，甚至强迫我听听他的计划有没有问题。  
拜托，这只是一次跟踪，然后趁着Near猝不及防的时候吓他一跳。  
我打着哈欠，而Mello却露出一幅完全不想输掉的样子。  
对了，就是那种样子，愤怒、焦虑、自卑，阴影渗进他的灵魂，而他却依靠着它们才能好好地站直身体。

 

2  
在一天下午，Mello终于决定实施他的计划了，他花了一整个上午偷偷观察Near的行为，几乎连眼珠子都没转过。我躲在他旁边的一小块空隙，浑身上下都被木板硌得发疼。  
我想要开口说点什么，但是毋庸置疑的，只要我开了口，Mello准得当场发火。  
毕竟这样一来他的计划就要失败，接下来他会更生气，也更挫败，就像个小孩子一样迫不及待地把自己的怒火统统从肚子里抖出来。  
于是我紧紧闭上了嘴，可喉咙还是不受控制地被叹息敲出了声音，接着Mello瞪了我一眼，简直像要把我剁成肉泥。  
那天下午，我们偷偷跟在Near背后。说实话，我难得的觉得了有点不光彩，因为Near的背影看上去真的是又矮又瘦，简直就像是小动物一样。  
只是尽管我心怀歉疚，但还是不会去阻止Mello想要吓唬他一下的这个无伤大雅的恶作剧。  
因为人生就该多一些有趣的事情，光彩也好，不光彩也好，有趣就可以了，就好比和人交往一样，因为很有趣，所以无所谓对方是谁，也不用去管自己是谁。  
我们走得很小心，脚步比呼吸还要轻。可我并不确定Near到底有没有发现我们，因为他实在是走得太慢了，慢得简直就像是故意的一样——当然，我们也必须承认，他走路本就比旁人更慢一点，光着脚又无声无息，就像是一团空气。  
Mello的脸色非常不耐烦，但还是咬着牙跟着Near绕过了大半艘船。  
女人的裙子划过我的手背，男人的烟灰落到我的脚底，酒气把我们呛出眼泪，那些下流的脏话又把我们逗得乐不可支。我们就这样，直到到了一个房间门口。  
那里很安静，却绝不是没声音。  
门里面不断有钢琴声传来，就像是无意识反复翻滚的海浪一样自由而无拘无束，我下意识地转过头看向Mello，却发现他也在看着我，他的眼神很惊喜，但却更多的是一种受伤的情绪，就像是一个被别人偷走了埋在花园里的宝藏的笨孩子一样。  
我正苦着脸不知道该说些什么，Near已经自然地推门走了进去，我和Mello沉默地对视着，但却什么都做不了。过了一会儿，我终于忍不住指了指那扇房门，而他则是沉重地点了点头，眼神却写满了苦大仇深。  
于是我们第一次闯进了L的私人领地。  
像是一个小小的意外，一场冬天里温润的小雨，又或者是会加快航程的一股暖流。我们偷偷推开门，可房间里的人没有一个回过头来看我们，好像我们本就该出现在这里一样。  
Mello尝试着清了清喉咙，不过他们却还是完全没有把关注力投来我们身上。  
我注意到Near坐在地上玩着拼图，很多块的那种，但是表面已经被磨得看不出图案了，我真不知道他是怎么办到那样准确无误地迅速完成，再全部打散，接着又再来一遍。而L，他毫无疑问地坐在钢琴前面，就像是这块领地的主人一样安静沉着得几乎有点傲慢。  
我忍不住叫了一声他的名字，他的手顿了顿，接着原本懒洋洋的旋律突然变得有点急促，接着慢慢缓和下来，可没过多久，音符又变成了一阵急雨噼里啪啦掉了满地，我错愕地瞪大眼睛，而那首取自已经拉出了缓慢得几乎沮丧的尾音。  
它反复了几次之后，突然变得有点轻快，但是却又被L的另一只手敲出来的低沉的音符搞得有些诡异怪诞。  
Mello古怪地看了我一眼，正当我以为他会直接摔门就走的时候，他却突然开了口，“你在弹我们，对吧。”  
不是疑问句，这下L终于回过头来看了我们一眼，他的手指划过两个琴键，突然又换了一首曲子，不轻快也不欢喜，就像是密集而无声的细雪，密密匝匝地向我们袭来。  
尽管是个明媚的下午，我还是能清楚地回想起第一次见面时，他无声地看着趴在地上干吐又有点痉挛的我，接着自以为体贴地拍了拍钢琴凳的一边的样子。  
他是个天才。  
我叹了口气，然后抓了抓头发，“打扰啦！咱们就先走啦！”  
说着，我就准备拉着Mello赶紧离开这里，但是Mello的双脚却像是生了根一样，他眯着眼睛紧紧盯着L，过了好久，他说，“我还会过来的。”  
L紧紧盯着他的琴键，表情空白地打出连绵的水声，可嘴却轻轻动了动，他说，“随便你们。”  
而这时候Near抬了抬头，没什么表情地看了看我和Mello。他眯起眼睛，用手指卷了卷头发，过了一会儿，才又重新低下头去玩他的拼图，就像是什么都没发生过一样。  
Mello忍不住抬高音量又说了一遍，“我说我还会过来的！”  
“安静。”L皱起了眉头，他的手顿了顿，一个高音和一个低音同时发出来，而他则像是有点败兴，从键盘上收回了手，接着站起身，换了一个坐姿，我难以形容那是一种怎样的坐姿……总之，那个姿势大概连坐都谈不上，他踢掉了鞋子，赤着脚踩在钢琴凳上，弯着背及面孔却正视着我们，他毫不客气地说，“你们太吵了。”  
Mello的表情有点发青。  
“而且你们的决定跟我没关系。”L扭回头，用手指敲了一个键，清脆的声音在房间里荡开，他的表情却有点疲惫，他说，“不要期望从别人身上得到什么。”  
“……”Mello张了张嘴，像是被气坏了的青蛙。  
我看见他的样子忍不住有点想要发笑，但是这时候L又转过头来看了我一眼，他张了张嘴，却没说话，最后闷闷地用力再次摁下了那个琴键后才下定了决心一般地从齿缝里挤出了两个字，“出去。”  
他这么说，完全不顾脸色青黑的Mello。  
我憋着笑，强行扯着Mello的手臂离开了那间房间，我们跑过船舱里的走道，不小心撞到了两个正在讲话的穿西装的男人，香槟从我的头发上滚下来，它顺着我见鬼的睫毛掉进我的眼眶里，香甜又酸涩的气息就像是温情的柳絮。  
等回到甲板的时候，我衣服的领圈已经全部被香槟濡湿，Mello和我喘着气，他看上去那么生气，可是最后却扑哧一声笑了出来。  
我不知道他在想什么，事实上我不觉得人应该懂得别人在想什么，这样就太无趣了（尽管Mello对此表示持有保留意见），但是那天晚上，当我们精疲力尽地回到房间，他以我身上有香槟的味道为由再一次蛮横地霸占了那唯一一张能睡人的床。  
那一天，Mello很兴奋。他看着天花板上的水光，突然像个孩子一样地问我，“他很妙，不是吗？”  
“受虐狂。”我忍不住笑了起来，但是下一秒一个枕头就砸到了我的鼻梁上，我一把抱住那个枕头，不以为然地用语言反击回去，“现在我有两个枕头啦！而你见鬼的一个都没有！晚安啦！”  
“还给我！Matt你这个小王八羔子！”他咬牙切齿地冲我吼了一句，这时候船身突然晃了晃，而他也闭了嘴。

 

3  
后来，只要一有空，Mello就会想尽办法去找到L和Near的位置，就像是要找到什么藏在教堂后面小花园里的一枚硬币。  
日久天长，我们逐渐发现L和Near一起出现只能算是一个无奈的巧合，他们不总是在一起出没，L比Near更爱藏匿自己的行踪，除了想要来这里敲打敲打他的钢琴键盘的时候，我们依然不知道该去哪里找他。  
而相较之下Near就显得好琢磨得多。他总是盘踞在这个房间里，一个人玩着拼图或者看看那些堆放在这个房间里不知道是谁的一些旧书（后来我们才知道，原来那是以前渡买给L的礼物中的一部分）。  
等我们能够摸索出L出现在那里的规律的时候已经是第三年的夏天的事情了，这段时间其实真的很长，只是还不足以让Mello可以完全保持着平和的心态与Near和平相处。他们依然针锋相对（尽管其实更多的是Mello单方面的针对他，可怜的N），只有在L在的时候Mello才会勉强收敛一点——L讨厌吵闹，因为那是夹在他旋律里的碎石子，一切可能硌到他赤裸的脚底的东西都会令他感到不痛快。  
我们无所事事地听着L的钢琴，反复地尝试着去记忆，接着一天一天对他的崇拜就更甚。  
——其实我倒还好，夸张的Mello，他在三年间完全变成了L的狂信徒，他依然会因为L的种种行为而抓狂，可却再也不会乱发脾气了，他简直就像是被驯服了的小狐狸一样，我都忍不住对他有点刮目相看了。  
然而这样的安宁仅仅只限于在L也在场的场合。  
如果L不在场，那么事情一定会变得很糟糕，非常非常的糟糕。而在这种情况下，我就不得不充当倒霉的和事老，夹着Mello从几乎不愿意搭理我们的Near身边离开。于是就是在这种循环里，Mello对于Near的厌恶几乎是以病态的方式在不断增长。  
过去我曾经以为的一些事情变得有点不一样了——Mello他是真的不喜欢Near，他在他身上看见了太多他所得不到的东西了，所以理所当然地忘记了低头看看自己的影子。  
这已经不是一种让Mello可以透过愤怒来审视自己的途径了，这是一种恶性的刺激，一种牙疼，折磨着Mello的神经，让他一天比一天更神经质。  
事实上在这里，我想说，冷静点，Mello，用怒火看清自己本就是走钢丝，一旦迷失了自己的眼睛，那么你自己也会就此被烧成一团灰烬。  
后来，这样的时光就这样不好不坏地过去了。后来我们经过一个冬天的航行后，Wammy’s号带着我们来到了东方。  
这个聚集了一大批黑头发黑眼睛的人的地方对于我们来说实在是太新鲜了，我至今仍然觉得那些晾晒在码头上的鱼所散发的气味和我们以往经过的任何一个城市的港口都不同。所以无论是谁，船上的所有人几乎都显得很兴奋，就连渡看上去也有点喜气，只有L和Near依旧对着一切显得漠不关心。  
他们在初春东方的寒气中显得昏昏欲睡，而琴键上的旋律却如同夏季盛宴上的美酒一样美好而令人难以忘怀。我拉着对于L的钢琴恋恋不舍的Mello下船逛逛，然而刚刚走到地上，我们就被一种头晕目眩的感觉缩震撼了，我们站在悬梯前，码头连接着市集、道路如同凹陷的书脊，天空变得广阔到令人恐惧。  
那是我第一次对于未来感到恐惧，而Mello却已经开始了行动。  
那天结束，Mello在回去的时候给L带了一点东方甜点（大概是羊羹……我觉得那玩意儿实在是太奇怪了，我从没见过做成那个样子的布丁），然而毫无疑问的是，Mello的这个刻意为之的行为显然取悦了L，他甚至把巧克力蛋糕分了一半给Mello（他做出这个举动的时候甚至连Near都忍不住回过头看了Mello一眼）。  
不过Mello还没来得及得意几天，一件令我们都始料不及的事情发生了，而我们在Wammy's号上的日子的倒计时的读秒声也开始慢慢响起了。  
在Wammy's号重新开始又一轮航行的时候，一个名为夜神月的东方青年上了船，他衣着得体仪表堂堂，如同任何一个出生优渥的精英一样，带着头等舱的船票不急不缓地踏上了悬梯。  
那是一个春天，Wammy's号要驶往英格兰，天空还是初春的灰色，白色的卷云被阳光镀上了金边，夜神月端着酒杯坐在餐厅里听着没有钢琴师的乐队的演奏，他栗色的眼睛环视着整间客厅，即使是毫无眼色的人也能看出他在期盼着什么，等待着什么。  
在这个春天里，我和Mello第一次被派到餐厅工作，我们穿着束手束脚的黑色服务生的衣服几乎要在香衣鬓影里憋得窒息，而乐池里那台无人问候的钢琴更加平添了Mello的郁卒，他心不在焉地端着酒杯，一不小心就洒了心不在焉正准备离开的夜神月一身。  
东方青年露出了体谅的体谅的笑容，可是眼睛里却连一点温情都没有。Mello几乎当场就被他那种掩藏在笑容底下的高傲激怒了，而这时候，乐队的旋律声突然戛然而止，在我们还没明白过怎么回事的时候，熟悉而陌生的旋律就凭空炸裂开，如同一个小小的黎明。  
L。  
Mello顾不上生气呆呆地转头望向乐池的钢琴，而夜神月的动作竟一点都不比他慢上半分，我突然觉得这不是一个好的预兆，至少对于Mello来说不是。  
不过总算有一个好消息——这是我们第一次知道，原来餐厅里的钢琴真的也是为了L而留的。

 

4  
L显得心情并不好，他甚至只是懒洋洋地蹲在钢琴凳上，无视着周遭所有惊诧的目光，驼着背随手弹了一段旋律。可还没有到一分钟，他的动作就停止了。  
他的眼光缓慢地扫过以他为中心的餐厅，仿佛在审查着一个又一个音符的作曲家一样，缓慢地仿佛是被沉默的空气牵绊住了他认知的脚步似的。  
——他在寻找。  
找什么？  
显然不可能是我和Mello，对于L而言我们或许只是两个对他表现出依赖的孩子而已，这是他最不需要的。  
我确信他是在寻找一样特殊的东西，好比一个新的游戏，又或者是一个全然未知的秘密。然而他的视线在扫到我们的时候却静止了，他看着我们，苍白的手指却突然敲下了一个重音，仿佛是一个惊叹号，又像是一记鼓声。这个没头没尾的音节的陡然驾临突然引出了一个笑声，接着穿着华服的男男女女接二连三地爆发出了短促的笑声，最后连成了一片。  
我看见Mello的表情变得有点生气，于是我赶紧拉住他的手肘，可他却毫不领情地反手过来撞了一下我的腹部。这个该死的白痴，我难得的有点生气，而这时候夜神月也扑哧一声笑了起来，他的笑声距离我和Mello如此近，让我甚至忍不住打了个寒战。  
于是我转过头，看见他带着平静的微笑慢慢走向L，用一种让Mello几乎难以置信的傲慢居高临下地审视着L的面孔，过了很久才慢慢伸出手像是要和L握手。  
这时候乐队已经恢复了演奏，他们依旧没有钢琴师，但是餐厅里的男男女女们并不在意，在这里，音乐是催化剂、是一个虚幻的梦，并不需要编织得太过完美严密就能让人忘记忧伤、如痴如醉。  
Mello的表情非常严肃，他像是被人踩到了尾巴的猫一样一直盯着夜神月，我现在仍然庆幸当时L并没有举起手和夜神月表示任何友善的意思。他只是用一贯的面对着别人的表情睁着眼睛回视着夜神月温文尔雅的面孔，他说，“我就是L。”  
他的声音在乐队的演奏下几乎像是一块碎玻璃。  
而这时候Mello已经露出了急躁的表情，我看见他已经完全忘记了自己应该要做些什么了——又或者说此时此刻的Mello就像是一个被抢走了玩具的孩子，着急得就差冲上去对着夜神月拳打脚踢了。  
因为他是如此崇拜着L，那个通过音乐给予他一个又一个从不曾相信的美梦的幻影和憧憬的人、那个可以让他借以审视自我并继续前进的人。  
我几乎因此都有点同情Mello了。  
但就在这个档口，L和夜神月似乎说了什么，我们看不见他们的表情，只能肯定夜神月似乎有点不悦，他放松的手无意识地做了个抓握的动作，又装模作样地流露出放松舒展的姿态。  
接着，L突然从钢琴凳上跳了下来。他看了夜神月一眼，然后眼珠子缓慢地转向乐队，接着，他抬起手臂，乐队的演奏又终止了，餐厅里的乘客们此时的表情有点不好看，他们对着夜神月和L发出倒彩声，然而他们谁都没有在意，除了那个指挥演奏的可怜的中年小老头。  
“十分抱歉。”夜神月用演讲一样虚伪的语调说，“因为一些私事，打断了各位的雅兴，所以作为道歉，接下去就由我和这位……钢琴师……来为大家提供一些余兴节目。”  
他的外语说得非常流利，甚至让我和Mello都有点吃惊，然而当他在说出钢琴师这个词的时候，他显然故意瞥了L一眼，微微扬起的嘴角看不出是嘲笑还是表示善意，而周围的乘客们却因此再一次发出了压抑的笑声。  
“这个混蛋！”Mello不满地咬着牙齿，“他在瞧不起L。”  
“是啊是啊。”我无力地叹了一口气，比起担心L，我倒是更加担心Mello会不会因此大动肝火把餐厅搞得一团乱，如果是这样，我想我们又得回到煤炉边上享受一个漫长到几乎可以把我们烧成老头子的夏天。  
而这时候，夜神月已经从容地坐到钢琴凳上，他把被酒水弄脏的外套脱下来，白色的衬衫只有胸口的地方还有指甲大小的红酒渍，他随意地把外套搭在椅子上，我看见已经“坐到”一边的L的表情一下子变得有点僵硬，他紧紧地抿住嘴唇——那是一个毫无疑问的愤怒的神情。  
Mello闷闷不乐地站在原地，我也是。  
整个餐厅现在都凝固了，只有空气在流动，而抢走了L舞台的东方人不慌不忙，他甚至整理了一下袖口，才露出一个看上去谦逊无比的笑容，对着大家点了点头，然后挺直背脊，深吸了一口气将手温柔地放到了琴键上。  
他摁下一个键，却带起了一大片跳跃的音符，让人摸不着头脑的滑稽感却像是一出戏剧。我看见L的表情突然变得有点空白，他微微皱起眉头，把大拇指塞进了嘴唇，像是在思考着什么一样，而这时候跳跃的乐声突然变得流畅又充满了微妙的质疑感，它变得太快了，一会儿如同一个蹒跚的小丑，一会儿却又如同一个不开心的孩子，音乐拉成一条线，然后从当中开始绞起来，猛然在崩裂的一瞬间又发出重重的撞击声。  
我有些困难地看了L一眼，他瞪大了眼睛，微微前倾的身体让他看上去很快就要掉到地上去了，可是那边，东方青年的手突然变得缓慢了起来，舒缓的，如同一阵叹息，带着一种即将消散的晨雾一般的悲伤表情来回徘徊着，而间或响起的一两记强音在最后终于被清脆圆润的音符串联在了一起，但是很快，它们又重新摔碎成了又一段无助的徘徊。  
我感觉我的心脏被紧紧抓紧了，即使乐声那么低，那么轻，却依然无法从里头逃出来，我的呼吸声在偶尔如同水花一样敲击出清脆的回音的重音中变得无足轻重，而周围的一切也仿佛变成了晨雾中的某个街角。  
我走不出去，难过得心脏发闷，却又总觉得有点希望，跳跃的音符如同一个陌生人的脚步反复踩过我的神经，最后，那钢琴的旋律又陡然拉高，如同一场演出高昂的终场，又如同一个高高飞起的气球，俯瞰着一朵花瓣掉进潮湿的泥土里。  
只有沉默发出芽来。

*  
本章夜神月所弹奏的乐曲其实笔者臆想中的是拉威尔的《镜子》组曲中的《丑角的晨歌》

 

5  
沉默的枝杈才刚刚探出头来，暴风一样的掌声就把它剪成了碎片。  
那一刻我才察觉到观众们看着夜神月面孔的表情已经和之前的揶揄戏谑完全不同了——他们的表情充满了崇敬，就像看着L的Mello一样，让人自然而然的联想到了信徒之类的词。  
只是在这一大批虔诚的憧憬者的喝彩中却有一个声音切了一下。  
他就在我的耳边，来自于Mello紧咬的牙关。  
在他的认知里，没有人会比L更出色，然而事实现在却恶狠狠地戳进了Mello的眼球和耳蜗，他不得不承认，尽管夜神月并不一定比L更出色，但也并不会比他逊色多少。  
夜神月这时候已经站直了身体，他从容地勾着他的西装外套，对着拍手的观众们露出了一个经过计算一样精密的谦逊笑容，然后款款走到了L的面前，如同一个学生一样彬彬有礼地问，“我的演奏如何？”  
“很好。”L说，掌声被他们之间奇怪的气氛冻成了粉末。  
“你这么说我很高兴。”夜神月弯了弯眼睛，然而刚把大拇指从嘴唇里抽出来的L又补充道，“但是那不是你的。”  
夜神月的表情凝固了一秒，他甚至保持着微微弯着腰低着头凝视着蹲在椅子上L的动作很久才意识到L已经站了起来，并从他的身边走过。他清了清嗓子，礼貌而充满和善气息地说，“那么我期待你的音乐。”  
“他说话真恶心。”Mello小声地凑在我耳朵旁边说，“我真希望可以揍他。”  
“我倒是希望你别这么希望。”我忍不住发出了一声哀叹。  
周围的人群似乎能够理解我的心情一般接二连三地发出了叹息，然而事实上，他们只是对连走路都弯腰驼背的L显得很不看好，甚至不愿意浪费时间听他演奏任何一个音符。  
可是他们又羞于表现自己没有教养的一面——人们总希望表现出热心又善良的一面，他们总渴望可以让自己看上去彬彬有礼又热爱整个世界包括周围的人，仿佛只要这样，他们卑劣的灵魂就能变得完美无缺。  
不过事实上，人的确也是因此而一步步走向所谓的善与光明。  
我感觉Mello的肩膀突然打到了我的肩膀，我正有点奇怪，却发现他已经紧张地几乎没办法呼吸了。他在注释着L，如同一个信徒在做最后的祈求一样，真诚又可怜的表情让我不由自主感到了有那么一点点优越感。  
——我没什么偶像，不想要成为一个所谓的正义之士或者道德之王，我只想做一个下三滥的小流氓，靠着自己的手赚一点小钱就可以了。这样的生活对我来说没有任何负担，只要切切实实地活下去就好了。  
我叹了口气，还没来得及对Mello说些什么，L就已经坐在了钢琴凳上。  
他的表情看上去有点不悦，似乎有点嫌弃这张钢琴凳，屁股只沾了椅边，差点让我以为他会就这样摔下去。接着，他皱着眉头思考了很久后才慢慢抬起手。乘客们切切私语的声音里时不时传来两声酒杯亲吻酒杯的回音。  
谁都不知道L那个时候究竟在想什么，包括夜神月也是，他皱着眉头看着L，表情尽管依旧非常从容，但是眼睛里却闪烁着一种类似被激怒的神情。他和Mello很像，我忍不住这么想，他讨厌被轻视，可那却正是L的拿手好戏，这个苍白又怪诞的人从来都不在意别人是否会因为他的态度而受到伤害，因为渡早就把他宠坏了。  
叮——  
L突然摁下了一个琴键，夜神月的表情这才稍微柔和了一点，可是接下来L弹奏的曲子却让包括他在内的所有人都无法抑制地表现出了震惊。  
——他一板一眼地弹奏着一首儿歌，苍白的手指一顿一顿地划过琴键，就像是正在吃力地摁着打字机的白痴一样。  
“他在搞什么？！”Mello瞪大了眼睛问，忍不住狠狠地捶了一下我的肩膀，像是被气坏了的青蛙一样大口大口地喘着气。  
如果说之前夜神月的演奏是一场精致的戏剧，那么此时此刻L无疑就像是一个笨拙的学徒，小心翼翼地触摸着老师的钢琴，还不知悔改地挂着孩子气的笑容。  
我听见周围的嘘声越来越大，这让我几乎不敢回过头去看Mello的表情。  
而这时候，L的演奏已经结束了，他如获大释一样地从钢琴凳上跳了起来，弓着背在一片嘲笑声里走回了自己刚才蹲过的椅子边上，他什么都没说，而站起身来的夜神月也是。  
这个东方的青年带着困惑、猜忌和愤怒回到了钢琴前，没有带上他那染着红酒的外套。他深吸了一口气，回头又看了一眼L——那个令人失望的L——接着夜神月从容地摆出了个笑脸，无声地坐了下来，摆出一副哲学家一样的气势抬起了手。  
我可以感觉到周围无形的空气突然像是得到了实体一样变得浓稠而充满压力，他们在期待着，期待着这个东方青年的手给以给他们带来一首绝妙的曲子，而不是L刚刚那个仿佛玩笑一样的戏弄。  
我忍不住看着L，但是这家伙却只是睁大了眼睛打量着夜神月，他又咬着他大拇指的边缘，失眠症患者的面孔上写着隐秘的期待。  
接着，夜神月的演奏开始了。  
如果说他的第一首曲子是滑稽剧，那么第二首曲子毫无疑问就是一出轻盈而诡异的怪谈。尽管演奏者的表情随意又冷漠，但是流淌出来的声音却如同夏季粘稠而肥大的黑夜，漫无边际地扩展开来，轻巧的音符如同跳跃的磷火，肆意地发出坏心的嘲笑。  
我注意到他的手指几乎没有离开过琴键，它跨越过许多键，发出连绵而阴郁的声响，餐厅沉浸在这种阴森的氛围里，有些女人甚至忍不住倒吸了一口冷气。仿佛得到了赞扬，夜神月突然微微扬起头勾着嘴角敲出了几个连续的重音，不知什么地方传来的玻璃杯敲碎的声音凭空炸裂开来，但没有人有功夫去关心它，他们的鼻息正被这首乐曲所牵引拉长，海上潮湿的空气化为了夏季午夜的森林。  
夜神月突然加快了手里的动作，肩膀随着他的手不停地起伏，垂在他眼前的头发不停地跳起来又落下去，反反复复地打着他的睫毛，直到这段旋律又轻下去，它不断地盘旋、扩大、连绵交织，直到完全陷入了沉默之中。  
这首几乎从头到尾都未曾中断过一个音符的乐曲让餐厅里的人的呼吸都变得那么轻，他们就像是惊愕的梦游症患者，呆滞地站在原地，直到夜神月站起来后都没有人想起要鼓掌。  
然而奇怪的是，夜神月并没有笑，反倒是露出了有点单调又无趣的神情。他平和地凝视着L，步伐缓慢地走过去，而L已经站起了身，几乎是迫不及待地从他身边走到了钢琴面前。  
接着，他乖巧地坐好，跃跃欲试般的深吸了一口气，而那双苍白的手早早地悬在琴键上，阴影落在琴键上，可笑声却炸开在了乘客们里。  
然而他们没来得及笑得太久，声带就被L的演奏冻结住了。  
他的手指已经开始抚摸琴键了，或者说，他的手指在从这一秒起就再也没有离开过琴键。  
——他在重复，在临摹，一模一样，甚至更加投入。  
他像是夜行的动物，敏捷地穿过横亘的形状古怪的古老树根，在月色下追逐着磷火。  
毫无疑问，这是夜神月之前刚刚弹过的乐曲，而这时候我听到本来早就失去了说话的力气的Mello的声音，他问——  
“……他、他到底……在搞什么啊……”

*  
L弹奏的第一首请参考简化版《小星星变奏曲》  
月弹奏的曲目原型是李斯特的超级技巧练习曲中的《鬼火》

 

6  
这或许是一种挑衅，并且成果显著。  
夜神月几乎是腾地一下从椅子上站了起来，他带着毫不掩饰的震惊和恼怒长久地凝视着L，而周围的观众仿佛是被他的怒气所震慑到了一般，默契地共同维护着谜一样的静默。  
整个餐厅里就只有L的手指在动，他轻巧而随意地玩弄着音符，把一团又一团磷火从左手丢到右手，接着又头也不回地继续向前。  
阴冷的流水亲吻着他的脚踝，他像是来到了一片全新的大陆迫不及待探险的孩子。  
——他无比精巧地重复着之前夜神月所丢出的每一个音符，甚至在其中又加了不少自己的感想，无论是和谐的又或者是不和谐的，他在试图打破，再重构。  
夜神月显然被L的想法吓坏了，他发不出声音，嘴唇微微张开，尽管几乎没有人的目光集中在他的脸上，他似乎仍然感到十分羞耻和不安，那原本自然垂下的手微微攥起了拳头，却又猛地松开。  
Mello再一次陷入了沉默，不过我相信这一次他大概是高兴坏了。  
所有人都因为L的这次模仿而震惊到几乎口不能言，然而就在乐曲进行到几乎已经是如同河流淌过一般自然无比的时候，L却突然停下了手，他少见地露出了苦恼的表情，似乎是有点想要收回手，但是他并没有这么做。他甚至强迫自己再次垂下手去，可尽管如此，他连指甲边都没能碰到琴键。  
他在思考，就像是突然被人从列车上轰了下来，尴尬又无助，过了一会儿，他像是个孩子一样郁郁寡欢地用食指轻轻敲出了几声不和谐的声音，如同谁手里的玻璃杯突然摔到了地上。  
玻璃杯？  
这个凭空炸裂的声音突然让乘客们陷入了困惑的骚动，他们面面相觑，完全不明白L的用意。事实上我觉得或许在这一刻，除了夜神月没有人知道L到底在想什么，站在一边许久的他突然露出了一个笑容，仿佛是得到了什么天赐的礼物。  
接着在L跳下琴凳的时候第一个鼓起掌来，他企图和L的视线对视，但是正沉浸在自我恼怒之中的L并没有理会他——他走路总是驼着背，所以视线要比常人低一些，如果你企图和他对视，那你或许也不得不弯起膝盖。  
夜神月见L正闷闷不乐，倒也不是很在意，他反而假惺惺地微笑，“你的演奏真是精彩极了。”  
L终于抬起头看了他一眼，没什么表情的，他扯着平板一样的声线缓慢地说，“是你刚才弹得很好听，我很喜欢。”  
夜神月扑哧一声笑了出来，他忍不住眯起眼睛，可最终却只是带着柔和的笑意说了一句谢谢，他说完，就转过身走向了钢琴，这是他的第三支曲子，现在所有的乘客们都已经完全陷入了他们翻来覆去搅乱的这里的空气，他们期待着，如同河里的鱼期待着降水，也如同等待风的风筝，他们随时都可以启程，只要这台钢琴再一次奏响起来。  
我很难描述夜神月的第三支曲子是怎样的一首乐曲了，它不滑稽也不阴森，轻而带着微妙的紧张感，一开始它轻地几乎如同耳语，但是当它逐渐清晰起来，任何人都必须为它的精致而屏住呼吸。  
这仿佛是一件价值连城的油画，他在这里涂开了一片全然不同的海上旅程，灰蓝色的天空被白色的卷云所亲吻，远处的岛屿上的棕榈正轻轻地在风中摆动树叶，流水拍过我们的耳朵，一股莫名的欢喜和甜蜜就从中溢了出来。  
忽然，连绵的水声被拍溅成纯白的珍珠，顺着船壁高高跃起，又重重落下，站在甲板上的女人裙摆上层层叠叠的白色花边被乘着风的日光肆意抚弄，海面上的粼粼波光凝视着天际，无边的苍穹伸出温情的拥抱。  
他就在这个拥抱中穿行，蒸腾的雾气中映射出那越来越近的岛屿，水中的大鱼孩子气地摆动着尾巴高高地跃出水面，金色的鳞片收藏着整个宇宙，水珠弄湿整片海上的雾气。  
夜神月平静地停下了手里的动作，他弯着嘴角站起身，远远地凝视着L，正如同L此时此刻正凝视着他一样，他们仿佛已经取得了某种共识，以至于夜神月在看见L略微泛红的眼眶的时候也只是露出了一个悲悯一般温情脉脉的表情。  
他慢慢地绕过琴凳，走向L，而L只是一动不动地蹲在他休息的椅子上。  
他指节分明的手搭在膝盖上，黑色的头发在苍白的面孔上投下柔和的倒影，他什么都没说，只是当夜神月走到他面前的时候，他漫长的，平静地叹了一口气。  
L回到了他的钢琴前，以比任何时候都更轻柔的姿态轻轻将手放上了琴键，缓慢而轻柔的音符仿佛是对于夜神月所演奏的第三支乐曲的一个遥远的回答，它如此缓慢、轻柔，重音跳跃而彼此间隔遥遥相望，它们如同不会停止的叹息，翻来覆去地徘徊着、徘徊着，直到它陡然消失成柔弱的蛛丝后又猛地将你敲醒，接着它又轻下去，如同如同挂在睫毛边的眼泪，微微颤了颤，终于忍不住啪嗒一声掉在了地上，它引来了雨水，从高空中笔直落下，干涸的大地在此时微微颤抖起了肩膀，无法言语的矮上正在捶打着他的脊梁。  
一切都仿佛要被这暗涌冲走了，好像这万千世界就要被这样洗成一片空白。  
而在这片空白中，L静静地坐着，仿佛感叹着什么，但是那张失眠症患者的面孔却是一如既往的平板而缺乏人类的情感，只有那双黑色的眼里隐晦地写着如同蛛网一样错综复杂的思绪。  
他在哀叹。  
为什么哀叹，又是在为谁哀叹？  
他的手指突然重重地摁下了琴键，突然拔高的重音像是哭诉的孩子一样抬着头，用那张挂满泪痕的面孔凝视着你，而不止息的雨水抚摸过他的头发，又轻轻护住他脆弱苍白的脚踝。  
他呓语着，时而安静地沉思，时而无助的痛哭，空气变成了锤子紧紧地贴附在胸膛里，血液纠缠着迫使它温暖起来，而失温的心脏却一动也不愿意动，它挣扎着、抗拒着，却又忽然吐出了一声炙热的叹息。  
接着，身体和头脑重新回归了理智，它们窃窃私语地诉说着什么，只有到哀痛时才忍不住轻轻叫出声来。它哭了，安静了，最后如同一个孩子，平静地睡着了。  
L停止了动作之后，静静地坐在钢琴的面前，过了许久，他突然站起身头也不回地离开了餐厅。夜神月来不及阻止他，一切就已经被强行中断了。  
我感到我的肩膀有点发凉，回过头才看见Mello的睫毛上还挂着一滴眼泪。  
然而他说，“你他妈看什么看？！”  
恼羞成怒的，如同一个孩子，羞怯又哀恸。他们假装自己强大又无所畏惧，饶是最凶狠的人都不能拿他们怎么样。于是在他们自己无从窥见的角落里，他们那样无助地轻轻地抱着小腿，闭着眼睛蜷曲得如同一只年幼的流浪猫。  
然而最终，他们终究要睁开眼睛来的。  
可能，他会发出一声叹息，第一次意识到原来自己的确是这样孤独。

*  
注：

L模仿演奏的曲目原型依然是李斯特的超级技巧练习曲中的鬼火（但是上一节月演奏到一半的时候有一个人不小心打碎了玻璃杯，不知道这个一笔带过的细节你们还记得吗）  
月演奏的第三支曲子原型为德彪西的欢乐岛，其实纠结了很久到底选哪首曲子，最后在爱之梦、亚麻色头发的少女和欢乐岛里选择了欢乐岛  
L演奏的第三支曲目原型为贝多芬的作品Op.106号降B大调第二十九钢琴奏鸣曲中的第三乐章慢板，这首作品又称Hammerkavier（锤子琴键），我觉得第三乐章的慢板里除了悲伤还有一点矛盾和纠结，因此就选了这首作为表达L第一次认识到自己原来是孤独的这样复杂的心境的曲目（尽管其实贝多芬应该想表达的应该是其他的悲伤）

 

7  
自那之后，L又像是人间蒸发了一样，任凭谁都找不到他。  
Mello连续去Near栖身的小房间找了好几次，但几乎每一次都是失望而归。他开始烦躁甚至是乱发脾气，那天晚上他躺在床上，我的背脊被地板硌得发疼，而就在那时候，我听到他偷偷跟我说他觉得L是个胆小鬼。  
我没有给他回答，而他在床上重重地翻了个身，灰尘从床板上掉下来，我感觉鼻子有点发痒，“你他妈别再乱动了，灰都掉在我的脸上了！”  
我不满地低声嘀咕了两句，可Mello并没有回答我的话，他甚至没有发脾气，只是改了口像是要说服自己一样地说，“L一定只是因为不屑看见夜神月才不肯露面。”  
自欺欺人，我忍不住这么想道，但是我实在没办法去这么和Mello实话实说。  
毕竟不管怎么样，Mello因为L的这种消失而伤心透顶。在他看来，那个无所畏惧的L竟然在逃避，没有任何事情可以比这个认知更打击他的了。  
所以在这次漫长的航行的最后，他几乎每天都会去那间小房间看看，然后和Near挑衅，最后一个人忍受着被忽略的烦躁与怨恨回到自己的房间，照例通过耍诈的手段霸占了床，然后睁着眼睛看着天花板上水光粼粼的倒影直到头脑再也无法运转。  
时至今日我都记得，他甚至曾问过我这样的问题——  
L是不是消失了？  
就像是一个奇迹一样。  
不，对于他而言，L就是这样一个奇迹。他是不合常理、无法解释甚至是超越规则的。不论多么不靠谱的神话，只要是和他有关，Mello都愿意去相信。因为他是他的炉灶、他的餐桌，当他饥饿时就来到他的身边，向他寻求一丝安慰。他在L的身上收获了孤独和哀愁，于是他就成为了他唯一的镇痛药。  
后来Mello在失意中度过了好几天，而夜神月似乎也因此很恼火，他天天会到餐厅里，最后带着僵硬的微笑在最后一个侍者离开之前从容地离开，他一般会留下小费，所以很多人倒也不讨厌他，他们甚至觉得他彬彬有礼、风度翩翩。  
但是他并不是，至少我觉得他不是，尽管所有人都觉得他比L通情达理又温文尔雅，但是事实上在我看来，他或许比L更顽固并且更加自我中心。他的风度全然来自于他的自傲，依我之见，正是因为他如此确信自己比所有人都优秀，才能摆出那副和颜悦色的面孔，毕竟他的眼睛几乎从来没有真正笑过。  
这个讨人喜欢的东方人在船上可谓是一时风光无限，人们甚至希望他能够经常为他们敲响餐厅里的钢琴。在他们的眼里，一个一直出现在餐厅仪表堂堂的男人弹琴要比一个幽灵一样乖张又任性的琴师弹琴令人愉悦得多。  
于是L就这样被人们遗忘了，他成功地把自己彻底藏了起来，仿佛是要躲避一场诡异的暴风雪一样，除了渡，谁都无法找到他的踪影。  
我不知道渡是否有找过L谈过心，又或者因此而斥责他（渡总是对L非常偏袒，有的时候甚至让人搞不清楚谁才是船上最需要照顾的小孩子），但是毫无疑问，那段时间对于L而言，必然也是相当痛苦的，因为在这次的旅程中，他终于不得不意识到他是如此的孤独。  
在他漫长的过去中，他拥有理解者、崇拜者与追逐者，但是对于他而言，他始终缺乏一个棋逢对手的伙伴，在这里，尽管我不愿意，Mello估计也不会乐意，但是我还是想用“朋友”这个词来称呼这样的一个伙伴。  
L并不知道人类竟然是如此渴求这样的一个存在，于是他丝毫不在意，安安静静地横渡过每一天，在他的王国他的乐园里散漫地徘徊。他每天都如此悠闲，对别人的苦痛清楚却毫不理解，他看穿了Mello的寂寞和自卑，却并没有看见匍匐在他自己脚边的孤独。  
然而夜神月却闯了进来，他强迫L意识到他的这份孤独和缺失。  
——我是不完整的。  
L的认知被这样动摇了，这对于他而言无疑是一种超越常识的发现。  
不过虽然如此，我相信L并不害怕这种发现，而是不想去面对，因为旅程总有结束的时候，朋友也终有要告别的时刻。  
我很早就说过了，尽管L聪明非凡且才华横溢，他始终只是保持着一个孩子的灵魂，从头至尾都是如此。对于他而言，如果事情告诉他一块蛋糕当他吃到一半时你我中的任何人就会把它收走，那么他就会想出一个让人拍案叫绝的办法来阻止你的这个企图。然而现在情况并没有那么简单，他所要夺取的也并不只是一块蛋糕，那是一个人，一个可能和他在智力上不分上下、比他更精通人际交往手腕的狡猾的家伙，他可以打败他，却想不到办法可以与他保持长久的、近乎敌对的友谊。  
他必须做一个决定，于是经过他复杂而冷静的思考之后——选择了放弃。  
这对于L而言与其说是一种妥协，还不如说是一次屈辱性的战败。我觉得我能够理解他因此而受到的挫伤，因为他的这种挫败和Mello发怒的时候几乎是一模一样。  
事实上，有些伤痛正是因为无关紧要，才更让人几乎无法释怀。  
人们怀揣着其中的遗憾与悲痛一直向前走、向前走、向前走，然后在悲欢离合中反复地翻阅它们，并时常为它们增添出全新的意义和价值，于是它们比任何东西都令人难以割舍，与此同时，它们也比任何东西都能更要人命。  
那次旅程的最后，L还是没有出现。他的巧克力蛋糕好几次都被Mello从渡的手里抢走，但是他却一次都没有跑出来教训Mello，于是Mello失意地吃下了很多巧克力蛋糕，直到他闻到奶油的味道就想吐。

 

8  
等L再次回到所有人的视线的时候，夜神月已经和游客们一起下了船。  
L就坐在餐厅里弹着钢琴。  
那是我听过他所演绎得最苦闷的曲子了，下午的夕阳像是烟灰一样落在他苍白的手背上，而他的肩膀则是紧绷得如同一张弓。这是一首离别的曲子，充斥着愤怒和郁结以及一丝无以名状的妥协，Mello弯着腰在我边上板着脸清扫着地板，他烦躁得把地板踩得嘎吱嘎吱直叫唤。  
他在愤怒，对于他而言，L的这个行为就像是一次认输、一种退却，他不希望L这样，他希望L可以永远保持着锋芒地同别人短兵相接，然后漂亮胜出。毕竟在他看来，L本身就是是一个奇迹、一个传奇，他不会孤独，也不会难过。  
但是Mello，没有人会永远是一个传奇，他之所以成为传奇，是因为他以最接近他这个人所期盼的方式度过了一生，L是这样，或许有朝一日你也会这样。  
L就那样坐在餐厅里弹琴一直弹到半夜。那一天他弹了多久，Mello就拽着我在那儿待了多久。于是我听到船工们在甲板上大声唱着难听的小调，酒杯碰着酒杯，女人尖锐的笑声像是云雀，月光在烛火里晃了又晃。  
最后L停下了动作，看了看我们，破天荒地问，“饿吗？”  
“不……我是说……”Mello显得有点慌张，他全部的脾气在这一刻都烟消云散了，他甚至像是一个情窦初开的小男孩似的别扭地抿了抿嘴唇，我觉得有点好笑，但是他却紧张得快要冒汗，“我不饿。”  
L点了点头，不说话，笔直地走了出去。我可以看见他白衣服底下的脊椎，这让他看起来脆弱得像是一个人。  
不，他本来就是，只是人们把他当成了天才、幽灵甚至是一个奇迹。  
第二天L就和平时一样偶尔出现在Near打发时间的小房间里，他开始尝试着指导Near触碰钢琴，Mello也尝试了一下，只是他实在是不适合弹钢琴，他摁着琴键就会跳起来，甚至是突然陷入狂躁的状态。  
在那段时间里Mello对Near的嫉妒简直到了顶峰，我甚至一度担心他会不会杀死Near来泄愤，但是谢天谢地，他没有这么做。  
他只是不甘心地在边上看着他们（其实L并不会实际上给予Near什么帮助，他只是让Near坐到钢琴面前，然后任由他发挥而已），接着手指甲嵌在木质地板的纹路里，眼睛如同被抛弃的小狗。  
我经常觉得如果说Near是L身为天才的天分的代表，那Mello就像是L不为人知的人的一面，他脆弱、幼稚、自我中心、易怒、争强好胜却又比谁都要坚强。而我？对于L来说，也许我什么也不是。  
因为他早就看穿了我，在给我的第一首曲子里，他就告诉了我我和他是多么的不同。  
他让我恐惧。  
关于这个话题我不想多聊，没什么意思，我也有自己不想告诉别人的秘密，所以就此打住好了。总而言之，在三天后，Wammy’s号又重新踏上了旅程。  
旅人们带着兴奋涌上了船，在甲板上把手绢抛给亲朋好友，女人捂着脸低声地哭泣，男人们摘下头上的帽子频频行礼，他们的脚在船板上，心在大海上，灵魂却在大地里。  
每个人都是有所归依的，无论他们如何漂泊，最终他们的灵魂都会回到他们归属的地方，就好比这些行色匆匆的旅客，他们终归会回到他们的地上，而L也终将沉睡在海里。  
他是全世界海洋的孩子，碧蓝色的汪洋就是他的游乐场，Wammy’s号就是他坚固的堡垒，他在这里生，也会在这里死去，七海之上的云雾就是他的墓志铭，白色飞鸟的羽毛就是献给他的花束。  
接下去的岁月其实并不长，至少比起之前Mello描述过的日子短多了，然而对于L以及我们这些曾经围绕着他的人而言，这段时光实在是太漫长了。我们有幸参与了这段漫长的岁月，并最终见证了它的覆灭，如果可以，我真想知道L对于这段时光是怎么看的。  
时光回到那个时候，当Wammy’s号再一次离开陆地的时候，L正在Near的“游戏室”里看书。Mello早就放弃了凑上去和他一起看书这件事（L翻页实在是太快了，而且他拿着书的姿势很古怪，要是有人想和他一同看一本书绝对会累垮的），他在和Near下棋，他频频抬头看看Near的表情，然后焦虑地做一两个决定，我看着他们的样子无聊地打了个哈欠，偷偷溜回餐厅企图找一点什么吃的。  
然而当我到达餐厅的时候，我却看到了夜神月。  
这个东方人面带微笑地和别人热络得聊天，他微笑的弧度浑然天成，仿佛天生就是这么一个风度翩翩温文尔雅的人。我猜想如果Mello在场他一定会忍不住铁青着脸低声地给予他一两个类似于虚伪的负面评价。  
说实话时至今日我都有点后悔当初为什么没有拉着Mello一起出来，不然这一定会很有趣。他似乎还在等L，只是这次没有人知道他会弹钢琴，他们只是把他当做了一个和善礼貌的好青年罢了。  
真是了不起，我忍不住想，他如果是一个演员，八成可以演进百老汇。  
我决定偷偷观察他一会儿，就像是我以往观察L一样。我可以确信他是为了L而再次搭上这艘船的，原因呢？是为了和L清楚得分出个高下？又或者勾肩搭背地说着，“嘿，老兄！你这首曲子弹得真棒！”？  
当然不可能。  
他在试图捕获L和他的音乐，并且一把把他们完全击溃。他对于他的失败显然是耿耿于怀，以至于在等待的时间内他长久地注视着那架钢琴，或许他以为没有人会注意到他的表情，于是皱起的眉头也毫不加以掩饰。  
或许我该告诉L，让后让这家伙气急败坏地再下船，说不定他下次在Wammy’s号出航的时候他又会搭船，接着一次又一次，直到他生气地撬开这里的每一块木质地板为止。  
这会是个有趣的有些，当然也充满了风险，就像是在海上航行一样。  
就在此时，餐厅门口突然发生了骚动，我看见L正懒洋洋地走进来，他看上去表情很不好（我猜是Mello又和Near发生了争执，而且一如既往的是Mello单方面不停地聒噪让L不得不离开那里），他一眼就看到了夜神月。  
于是他皱起了眉头，在男人微笑的注视里不悦地撇了撇嘴，他径直地走到钢琴面前，丝毫不去理会乐池里因为他的出现而慌了手脚的乐队，只是坐下身来双手搭在琴键上，在谩骂、质疑和议论声中重重地敲下了几个音。  
仿佛是要宣泄所有的不满一样。  
在这一刻，他几乎表现得像是会为了夺回他的蛋糕而不顾一切。

 

SAIL_3_附录：

——————————  
其一：来自Matt的信

M：

尽管我想写完它，但是我没办法写的更多了，理由你以后会知道的。  
你说你要直接去渡那里对吗？这挺好的，短期内我也要离开一阵子，我希望你能看看我写的这些东西，虽然我觉得很恶心，但是我还是得跟你强调一遍，这是写给你的。  
关于之后的事情你可以去找渡，他一定写的比我好，记得也比我清楚。  
就这样了。

 

Matt  
（M注：他没有写日期）

——————————

其二：摘自Mello的日记：

X年11月23日

我终于到了渡的家，这个家伙比我想象得有钱的多。  
他给了我一封信，拆开一看我才知道那是Matt寄来的，这个混蛋不知道怎么搞的，字写得乱七八糟，像是急着要逃跑似的。我相信他十有八九又闯了什么祸，他留给我的字条短的可怜，不过夹在信里的文稿倒是写得很认真，只是说的话让我有点生气。  
这个家伙总是知道怎么激怒别人，而且他实在是太小题大做了，我那时候分明没有那么夸张！我不知道他原来是这样看待我的，这让我感到惊讶，但是倒不是很生气或者很难过，现在我倒是想和他谈一谈，随便说点什么。

我突然想起了我们合租的那间不透光的小房间，他总是抱怨晒不到太阳，不知道他现在是不是也这样。这个家伙实在是太散漫了，我现在倒是开始有点担心他了，特别是看见他的字条（其实Matt的字写得不坏，小时候听说孤儿院里就他字写得好，还老是偷偷帮别人抄信来赚生活费，被修女知道后他总是被揪着耳朵被迫把钱统统还给主顾们，后来主顾们渐渐地就不给他工钱，他也就不干了）。

虽然有的时候我忍不住想要揍他，但是我还是希望他可以过得好一点。

 

—————————— 

其三：摘自Near的日记：

X年11月23日

Mello来了，很吵。  
我讨厌吵的人。  
渡说他还邀请了夜神月一起来，这让我感觉很不好，我得承认我对L存在占有欲，他是我的朋友、我的启蒙者，所以这样一来我就得承认我讨厌夜神月。但是我得理智一点，毕竟他们的确算是旗鼓相当的好对手，这是我们在那个时候谁都办不到的事情。  
或许L喜欢他，如果他知道喜欢的话。

但是我依旧讨厌他，只有这点上我不得不和Mello同一阵线。

——————————

第三编_完


End file.
